memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rkk
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 19:15, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Defiant Hey, welcome to MA. If you're interested in doing episode summaries, you might wanna check out the duty roster (it's in the welcome message, or my gold link). It's a great way to keep track of which episodes need work. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:20, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Novels Thanks for your great work on our novels pages. If you want to document your work, I have created the Novel Duty Roster, where you can cross off the book pages you've made, and sign you name. Thanks again. Jaz talk | novels 02:24, 5 February 2006 (UTC) *Yes, thanks for all the help adding novels. I just a quick note about uploading novel covers: does not apply to novel covers, and that actually the only real "disclaimer" we need (at the moment). There is a talk page somewhere discussing it, but I cannot locate it at the moment. Additionally, thank you for adding the category tag to the images. If you wish (this is totally optional, but it would help on the maintenance end of things) rather than adding Category:Memory Alpha images add the qualifier "(novel covers)" to it (e.g. Category:Memory Alpha images (novel covers)) so that they can be save in the same folder as other novel covers. Again, thank you for your contributions. --Alan del Beccio 07:03, 23 February 2006 (UTC)